Vasilios
"Bleeding Orange" Vasilios (出血炎色のバシリアス, Shukketsu Enshoku no Bashiriasu; Literally "Bleeding Flame Scarlet, Royalty") is a of significant infamy across the region of , who is recognized as a violent, psychopathic individual that is wanted for several accounts of mass murder and rampant destruction. Unknown to virtually all of the populace — especially Niflheim — Vasilios' abilities as a Blood Dragon Slayer were passed down from Ash Sangria a long time ago. Albeit, Vasilios' psychotic tendencies lead Ash to deem him as a failure for being unable to fulfill the duty of the Blood Dragon King (血竜の王, Chiryū no Ō). Strangely, the unorthodox attachment developed by the former Blood Dragon Slayer lead him to be sent to the harshest prison of Seven rather than outright executed. Despite his Father's intentions, Ash's death prompted Vasilios to take up his power once again. Single-handedly escaping from the prison while massacring countless guards and prisoners along the way, Vasilios soon went about to do as he pleased. Although he was soon faced with a lack of opponents to satiate his enjoyment for battle. Eventually, he was found by Alastor and joined Blood Alliance on the condition that he was given a plate of opponents to enjoy: a condition Alastor has accepted graciously. Appearance Vasilios' distinguishing feature is his bright orange hair, noted to be the color of illustrious flames. He has inherited this feature from his lineage: the House of Seven. Notably, his bloodthirsty nature and reckless form of combat often caused his hair to be blotched with red, thus leading to his current title. Complementing his hair is his pale complexion. He is noted to be extraordinarily fair, to the point where he has an umbrella in overly hot or sunny locations due to the possibility of sunburn. As expected of someone descending from royal blood, Vasilios also has bright blue eyes, thought to be almost aqua-like in color. Notably, despite being an incredibly menacing individual, Vasilios' face is almost baby-like in terms of structure and features. He has a somewhat rounded face, with a soft nose and thin lips. In terms of physique, Vasilios can be considered quite a spectacle to others. Due to the numerous years he had as a noble, on top of his constant exposure to intensive conflict — physical and magical — Vasilios' body is in peak form. While by no means excessively muscular, he has notable tone across the majority of his muscles, despite this being hidden quite clearly by his attire. Nevertheless, when exposed in the midst of combat — a rather frequent tendency — it is clear that Vasilios is not slacking in his physical prowess. Vasilios, as a part of a noble family, was expected to adhere to a certain dress code. Due to the nature of Seven being a highly spiritual country, his attire was blessed with several protective enchantments and hosted numerous runic symbols across it. While younger, his typical outfit was very oriental in nature. He was shown wearing a faded, dark green strapped with a navy rope-belt (which had his umbrella dangling on it) over a pair of white genie pants, shin-guards, white and . Over the kimono he wore a similarly colored , with intricate patterns and a darker blue coloration at the bottom, with a yellow hem across its edges. Due to his life in imprisonment, Vasilios has since drastically changed his outfit to accommodate for his poorer status — but also for his heightened activity in combat. He is typically witnessed in garb associated with , wearing a black top that reaches down to his knees, and elbow-length sleeves that display the uniform's white interior. He also wears light grey, loose pants that reach down to his calves as well as a pair of black flats. Personality VasiliosBloodlust.jpg|Vasilios' ambition. VasiliosDrink.jpg|Vasilios murdering another and drinking his blood. VasiliosPersona2.jpg|Vasilios' oppressed sense of honor. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Blood Dragon Slayer Magic (血液の滅竜魔法 Ketsueki no Metsuryū Mahō) is a of the Dragon Slayer variety that has been kept in the darkest annals of history. The laid waste to the vast majority of the Blood Dragon population, leaving a single survivor among the rabble: the Blood Dragon King (血竜の王, Chiryū no Ō). The greatest of his species, the Blood Dragon King – regrettably – abandoned his pride and fled into the depths of Enca, witnessing the rampant destruction of his species from afar. Following the conclusion of the conflict, the Blood Dragon King was encountered by a child, abandoned at sea onto the island and left to die. He adopted the child and saw potential: potential to fulfill the wishes of repopulating the world with Dragons and then becoming the King of a new era. This decision was the progenitor of the duty of the Blood Dragon King has been passed down through the generations, with each successive Dragon only holding one goal: to reclaim the glory of all Dragon Kings. However, that legacy of royalty has ended with the previous generation: Ash Sangria. With the incomplete training granted to Vasilios, along with the premature death of his mentor, Vasilios is now a berserk Blood Dragon Slayer whose incomplete manifestation of his powers and unstable personality have rendered him far more dangerous than any Blood Dragon Slayer till date. The power of a First Generation Blood Dragon Slayer is a truly frightening one for the likes of humans. From the onset of their training, one awakens a power that forces them to lose their status as a human: the Dragon Vein (竜脈, Ryūmyaku). It is an attribute that sacrifices all of the prospective Slayer’s Magic Power. This sacrifice is made to the body, using the extraordinary amount of energy to contort the body and blood alike to host, not the water-like blood of a human, but a Dragon’s blood, dyed in the color of power and sovereignty. But this power is no privilege, it is a right of passage, for one must possess a willpower, body and Magic of strength far greater than any ordinary human: qualities that Vasilios did not lack. This drastic alteration in the body also imparts the natural instincts of a Blood Dragon, flowing deep into the Dragon Slayer’s body and beating along with their heart. After all, the awakening of a Dragon’s power within a human’s body is no ordinary feat for the mind to consider. The said child will awaken a primal instinct that will lead to the destruction of everything around them until their blood has been cooled, a process that requires incredible patience and power. Vasilios stated that it took his Father approximately a week to subdue the intensity of his impulses, which ended up causing the complete destruction of an abandoned fort that the duo had undertaken his training, an indication to the enormity of the power he obtained. However, in his case, the incompleteness of Vasilios' training lead to an inevitable resurfacing of this said insanity, for while his body became a Dragon's, his mind and soul were still human: a dichotomy that forever clashes within the Dragon Slayer. It is clear to the eye of the beholder what sort of abilities this particular Dragon Slayer Magic offers to its wielder: complete dominion over the blood running through their veins... : : Keen Intellect: Incredible Physical Parameters: Being in possession of the "Body that holds Magic" (魔法の保持体, Mahō no Hoji Karada)... : Being in possession of the "Magic that holds the World" (天地の保持魔法, Tenchi no Hoji Mahō) Trivia *Vasilios' appearance is based off of Kamui from . Quotes *(Catchphrase) "I want...to soak my soul in your blood!" Behind the Scenes Category:Males Category:Dark Mages Category:Blood Alliance Category:Dragon Slayers Category:First Generation Dragon Slayers Category:Characters